The bloody End
by Raphaela-San
Summary: Der Name ist denke ich Programm.... es gibt Schmerz, Leid, Blut, Trauer und Tod... nicht jede Geschichte geht gut aus und nicht jeder Sonnenaufgang bringt neue Hoffung... SLASH, DMBZ TRSSHP Death, Drama, Sad, Romance


Hey

Mal wieder ein Oneshot von mir, der hoffentlich gefällt! Er geht schlecht aus, was zwar die Spannung wegnimmt, aber ich persönlich weiß das auch immer gerne vorher...

Warnings: Sad, Death, Drama, Romance

Disclamer: Rowling alles, ich nix, auch kein Geld……d

Erklärung zur Story:

Sie ist das mögliche Ende eines Rollplays, das ich gerade playe. Wohlgemerkt ist dies nicht ein Auszug aus dem Play, sondern ein von mir erfundenes Ende.

Es lässt sich, denke ich, auch ganz gut eigenständig lesen, da das Hauptaugenmerk auf der Dramatik liegt. zwinker  
Trotzdem werde ich noch ein paar Sachen erklären:

Mia und Cross sind Dracos und Blaises Kinder (sie sind im Moment genauso alt wie ihre Eltern, warum das so ist, ist für die Story hier unrelevant )

In Tom befindet sich dank Voldemort ein Dämon, dieser bricht aus, wenn er sehr wütend wird oder ihn Harry oder Severus, die seine Geliebten sind, heftig verletzten (psychisch gemeint!)

Lucius war lange Zeit total böse, wird aber langsam gut...

Ich glaube... das war schon das Wichtigste. Wenn's noch Fragen gibt... immer her damit.

The bloody End 

Asche.  
Staub.

Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch.

Es war ein blutiger Tag gewesen und eine noch blutigere darauf folgende Nacht. Nun war es kurz vor der Dämmerung, ein erster heller Streifen war am Horizont zu sehen, doch... er barg keine Hoffnung.

Inmitten des Schlachtfelds stand er, der Dämon, der gefallene Engel, der Teufel. Sein Atem ging schnell, auch er war voller Blut, seine Brust zierte eine riesige frische Narbe. Doch auch der Widersacher, der ihm diese zugefügt hatte, war geschlagen.

Langsam, unter starken Schmerzen, kroch Blaise auf seinen Engel zu. Seine Sicht verschwamm, immer wieder, einerseits von Tränen getrübt, andererseits weil seine Partnerseele, seine große Liebe im Sterben lag.  
Die Zeit rann ihm davon.  
Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern.

Dann, endlich, hatte er ihn erreicht.

Da lag er, sein blonder Engel, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen schon blau angehaucht, fast als würde er schlafen, doch Blaise wusste, der einzige Schlaf, den er schlafen würde, war der ewige.  
Doch noch war es nicht soweit. Etwas Zeit würden sie noch haben.

Mit zitternder teilweise Blut verklebter Hand strich der Slytherin über Dracos Wange.

„D-Draco..." seine Stimme bebte, „b-bitte... wach auf... mein gefallener Engel..."

Und tatsächlich. Langsam, müde, schlug der andere seine Augen auf, blickte hoch in das Tränen und Blut verschmierte Gesicht seines Gegenübers und ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf die rauen Lippen.

„Blaise..." es war kaum mehr ein Flüstern, ein raues Keuchen. Zu mehr war er nicht fertig.

‚So... geht es nun also zu Ende... dafür haben wir all das Leid durchgemacht... dafür, dass wir hier am Boden zwischen all den Leichen der Todesser und deren unserer Kinder letztendlich auch liegen können... Sieh doch... es dämmert...' Der früher oft so kalte, jetzt absolut ausdruckslose Blick war gen Osten gerichtet, in dem der graue Streifen immer breiter wurde. Draco Malfoy war gebrochen. Er hatte in dieser Nacht seine Kinder sterben sehen müssen, getötet von einem Mann, den er trotz allem immer noch liebte, wenn auch nicht so sehr, wie seine große Liebe, die nun weinend neben ihm kniete.

Er konnte nicht mehr. Er wollte nicht mehr. Wenn er nicht heute starb, dann würde es morgen sein.  
Nein. Es war genug.

‚Ja...'

Immer noch unter Schmerzen keuchend legte sich Blaise neben ihn, schmiegte sich an den Blonden.

‚Dafür haben wir alles durchlitten, um neben unseren Kindern zu sterben... Aber, Draco... ich bin froh darum... froh um jeden einzelnen Moment, den ich mit dir verbracht habe... Egal ob du mich geschlagen, geliebt, gehasst oder vergewaltigt hast... ich bin dankbar... einfach nur dafür, dass es dich gibt... Du hast meinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben... Letztendlich... war nicht ich dein Licht... sondern du das meine... Du hast mein Leben erhellt... so wie ich das deine verdunkelt habe... Ich habe dich doch erst dazu gebracht, zu fühlen...'

Unter letzter Aufbietung seiner Kräfte drehte sich Draco zu Blaise, zog ihn in seine Arme, schrie dabei beinahe vor Schmerzen auf.

‚Du hast mich dazu gebracht, zu fühlen... du hast mich dazu gebracht, aus tiefstem Herzen hinaus zu hassen... und aus tiefstem Herzen hinaus zu lieben... Weißt du noch, unser Haus an der Klippe! Ich kann es sehen... ich sehe es, ganz deutlich... ich höre das Lachen unserer Kinder... Sie sind nicht tot... sie warten auf uns... Lass uns zu ihnen gehen...'

Über Blaises Wangen liefen Tränen. /Er... hat schon Halluzinationen... Er ist schon... nicht mehr hier.../ Doch dann, plötzlich, hörte auch er Kinderstimmen lachen, eindeutig die von Mia und Cross. Ja, sie riefen nach ihnen.

„Ich liebe dich... Draco Lucius Malfoy...", hauchte er erstickt, lächelte noch ein letztes Mal.

„Ich liebe dich, Blaise... Malfoy...", gab er leise zurück und kaum war das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erschienen, erstarb es auch wieder.

Sie hatten ihr Versprechen gehalten, das sie sich gegeben hatten. Sie waren mit dem Namen des anderen auf den Lippen gestorben, zusammen mit einem Lächeln.

Die schwarzen Schwingen zuckten, wurden für einen Moment sogar leicht heller, doch so schnell es gekommen war, war es auch vergangen.

Sein Herz existierte nicht mehr. Es war aufgegangen in der Dunkelheit, die aus ihm strömte, alles verschlang.

Ja, es hatte mal eine Zeit gegeben, da waren ihm gerade diese beiden sehr wichtig gewesen, den einen hatte er sogar wirklich geliebt, den, dem er den Dolch tief in seinen Bauch gestoßen hatte, auf dessen Flehen er nicht gehört hatte.

Sie kümmerten ihn nicht mehr.

Langsam drehte er sich, sah nun zu einer weiteren Gestalt.

Sie lehnte an einem Grabstein, der einzige, der in all den Trümmern noch stand.

Severus hatte gelächelt, als er gestorben war, jenes Lächeln, das nun auf seinen Zügen festgefroren war.

„Tom... ich liebe dich... ich liebe dich immer noch... Egal was du tust... ich werde auf dich warten... Auf dich und auf Harry... ich liebe euch so sehr..."

Die Worte zuckten erneut durch des Dämons Verstand, der von all dem Morden, all dem Blut vernebelt war.

Dies waren die letzten Worte des Zaubertränkemeisters gewesen. Danach hatte der Dämon ihn getötet, ihm sein Herz aus der Brust gerissen und es verschlungen.

Gerade, als er seine Schwingen weit aufspannen wollte, davonfliegen, hörte er plötzlich ein Geräusch.

Er schnellte herum.

Dort, nicht weit von ihm entfernt, war jemand aufgetaucht, ganz plötzlich.

Harry ließ seinen Blick über alles streifen. Sein Blick blieb zuerst an Mia und Cross, dann an Blaise und Draco hängen, letztendlich an Severus. Eine einzelne Träne rann über seine Wange.

Dann blickte er zu dem Dämon, ging langsam auf ihn zu.

Dieser rührte sich nicht, wartete lauernd ab.

„Hallo...", flüsterte Harry mit der Stimme eines Engels. „Endlich... habe ich dich gefunden..."

„Du hättest mich nicht suchen sollen... dies wird auch dein Grab sein...", fauchte er Dämon zurück, eiskalt.

„Ich weiß... ich weiß es, seit dem Zeitpunkt, als du unsere Verbindung mit deiner Dunkelheit vernichtet hast... Ich weiß es... seit dem Zeitpunkt... als wir uns das erste Mal unsere Liebe gestanden haben... oben... auf dem Astronomieturm... Schon damals wusste ich... dass wir eines Tages zusammen sterben würden... Ich wusste nicht hier... ich wusste nicht, was wir bis hierhin alles durchmachen müssen, aber... ich wusste... dass es letztlich so enden würde..."

„Du hast dich getäuscht! Der einzige, der hier noch sterben wird... bist DU!", zischte er und richtete seine ledernen Flügel bedrohlich auf. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hob er einen Dolch, der am Boden lag, auf, rammte ihn tief in Harrys Brust.

Dieser keuchte auf, sank langsam auf die Knie, schloss die Augen, schlug diese allerdings sofort wieder auf, als er hörte, wie der Dämon erneut die Flügel ausbreiten wollte, wegfliegen wollte.

„Blieb...", keuchte der frühere Gryffindor leise.

„Warum!", kam es gleichgültig zurück.

„Weil... ich dir... diesmal nicht folgen kann... Bitte... Tom... geh nirgends hin... wohin ich dir nicht folgen kann... Ich brauche dich... ich liebe dich... Wenn du jetzt gehst... bist du für immer allein...", schluchzte der Engel leise. Nicht, weil er um sich trauerte, nicht weil er um seine Freunde trauerte, nein, nicht mal um Severus, den er ebenso geliebt hatte, wie den Dämon vor ihm. Er weinte, weil er spürte, wie einsam das Herz des Dämons war. Es existierte noch, er wusste es, konnte es fühlen.

„Ich war schon immer allein..."

„Nein, Tom... du warst nie allein... niemals... Severus... war für dich da... dann ich... dann Draco... dann Blaise... du hast... sie alle getötet und... bald... werde ich auch tot sein... dann... bist du wirklich allein... mein Geliebter..."

Immer mehr Blut rann über seinen Körper, allmählich wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Der Dämon sah sich um.

Mia, die ihn so mutig angeschrieen hatte.

Ein erstes Schlagen.

Cross, der weinend und vollkommen verzweifelt über seiner toten Schwester gebeugt hatte, nun noch immer halb auf ihr lag.

Ein zweiter Schlag.

Draco... der ihn geliebt hatte bis zu seiner letzten Sekunde.

Zwei Schläge.

Blaise, der ihm vergeben hatte.

Erneut wieder Schläge.

Severus... ja... Severus, der auf ihn wartete...

Ein langsamer Rhythmus.

Harry, der ihn jetzt so verzweifelt anblickte, über seine Einsamkeit weinte und nicht über den eigenen bevorstehenden Tod.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Tom schrie, warf den Kopf in den Nacken, die Flügel zogen sich zurück.

Sein Herz war wieder erwacht, die Dunkelheit... fort...  
Er drehte sich wieder zu seinem Engel, von dem er sie abgewendet hatte, ließ sich neben ihn in den Staub sinken, zog den Dolch aus seinem Körper.

"Harry...", hauchte er erstickt, unter Tränen. Wie hatte er als dies tun können! Er hatte alle umgebracht, die er liebte, jeden, der ihm etwas bedeutete.

„Tom..." erneut ein Lächeln, heller, breiter. Er sank nach vorne, wurde von Tom aufgefangen.

„Bitte... mein Engel... vergib mir...", schluchzte der frühere Dämon haltlos, wurde halb wahnsinnig vor Schuldgefühlen.

„Schon geschehen... Ich verzeihe dir... wir haben dir alle verziehen... Ich liebe dich..."

Mit diesen Worten, erloschen die grünen Augen, eine letzte Träne rann aus ihnen.

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Der Schrei zeriss die Dämmerung, die nun fast vorbei war. Wahnsinnig vor Schmerz griff Tom nach den Dolch, an dem immer noch Harrys Blut klebte, umfasste ihn fest, trieb ihn sich dann selbst tief ins Herz.  
"Bitte... verzeiht mir..."

Er sank auf dem toten Körper seines Geliebten zusammen.

Die Dunkelheit, war fort.

Die Sonne ging auf.

Schweigend hatte er es mit angesehen, hatte nicht glauben können, was er sah, nicht glauben können, was er gehört hatte.

Lucius Malfoy sah sich um.

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, doch er kämpfte sie nieder. Nein, er würde nicht weinen, er würde nicht wie sie alle enden.

Langsam drehte er sich um.

Nach Osten.  
Der Sonne entgegen.

Er hatte sich sein Leben lang gefragt, welche Strafe am Ende auf ihn warten würde. Nun wusste er es. Ein Leben in vollkommener Einsamkeit und die Verantwortung, es für sie alle, die er lieb gewonnen hatte, die sein Herz angerührt hatten, zu Ende zu leben, ihre Schulden somit auch zu begleichen.

**The bloody End...**

Ok Hoffe es war nicht allzu schlimm… Würde mich über ein Review wirklich sehr freun!


End file.
